Takanuva
thumb|150px|left|Takua der Chronist. thumb|150px|left|Takua bei der Verwandlung zu Takanuva. Takua war ein Matoraner des Lichts und Chronist von Mata Nui und später Takanuva, Toa des Lichts. =Geschichte= Als Matoraner Metru Nui Takua war ein Matoraner des Lichts, der eines Tages von dem Orden von Mata Nui nach Metru Nui geschickt wurde. Mata Nui Bald verlor er durch einen Makuta, Teridax, sein Gedächtnis, er hielt sich nun für einen Matoraner des Feuers, da er aussah wie ein solcher. Er und die anderen Matoraner lebten nun Die Priester und Ältesten, die Turaga Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Whenua, Onewa und Matau, erzählten Takua und den anderen, dass der böse Teridax die Matoraner und ihren Großen Geist Mata Nui eingeschläfert hatte. Die Turaga hatten die Matoraner wieder erwecken können, aber der Große Geist schlief nach wie vor. Dann gab es ein Jahr lang Frieden, in dem die Matoraner sechs Dörfer, Ta-Koro, Ga-Koro, Ko-Koro, Onu-Koro, Po-Koro und Le-Koro bauten. Dann jedoch kam der böse Makuta von unter der Erde, verzauberte die Tiere der Insel, die Rahi, und ließ einen tausendjährigen Krieg beginnen. Die Suche nach den Masken Nach diesen tausend Jahren bekam Takua den Auftrag auf der ganzen Insel die sechs sagenhaften Toa-Steine zu finden und sie zum großen Tempel Kini-Nui zu bringen. Als er das getan hatte, schwammen sechs Kanister mit legendären Toa, Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu und Lewa darin, die lange auf dem Meer umhergetrieben waren, nach Mata Nui und kamen, das Land vor Makuta und seinen Schergen zu retten. Takua verlor jedoch dummerweise schon wieder sein Gedächtnis. Bald wurde er zum Chronist. Als solcher erlebte er viele der Abenteuer der Toa Mata, Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu und Lewa mit, zum Beispiel, wie sie zum ersten Mal Teridax bekämpften. Plötzlich waren die Toa jedoch verschwunden und Takua war von insektenartigen Kreaturen umringt. Dennoch konnte er durch einen geheimen Tunnel fliehen und traf am Strand von Mata Nui auf den Turaga Vakama. Als die beiden nach Ta-Koro, das Dorf des Feuers, zurückkehrten, stellten sie fest, dass dieses von den Insektenkreaturen - Vakama nannte sie Bohrok - angegriffen wurde. Der Turaga schickte Takua, die Toa zu warnen. Der Bohrok-Krieg Als Takua bei den Toa ankam, bemerkten diese schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der aufgeregte Takua aber brachte nur „Bohrokbohrokbohrokbohrok…!“ hervor. Vakama erzählte den Toa alles, was er über die Bohrok wusste, und durch eine Vision wurde den Toa klar, dass sie von jeder Sorte Krana eine bekommen mussten. Die Krana waren die Masken der Bohrok und das einzige organische und denkende an ihnen- ohne die Krana befolgten die Bohrok jeden Befehl, den sie hörten. Und das schlimmste: Auch ein Toa oder Matoraner konnte von Krana gesteuert werden! Der Schwarm der Feuer-Bohrok, der Tahnok, griff Po-Koro an, wo sich auch Takua aufhielt. Ein Matoraner, Hafu, wäre fast von den Bohrok besiegt worden, wenn nicht Toa Pohatu gewesen wäre. Turaga Onewa evakuierte alle nach Ga-Koro, während sich Takua und sein freund Jaller auf nach Le-Koro machten. Dort griffen die Erd-Bohroks, die Nuhvok, an und brachten bis auf eine kleine Gruppe Matoraner alle in ihre Gewalt. Dann trafen Takua, Jaller, Nuparu, Onepu mit Maschinen, die die Onu-matoraner erfunden hatten und die sie Boxor nannten, ein und halfen, Turaga Matau und seine Leute wieder von den Krana zu befreien. Lewa wurde von Onua geheilt. Dann machte sich die Truppe auf nach Ga-Koro. Dort sah es aber auch nicht viel besser aus, denn es wurde von den Stein-Bohrok, den Pahrak, angegriffen. Am Ende wurden jedoch die Boxor in den Fluten der Bucht von dem schwimmenden Ga-Koro versenkt und die Matoraner und die zwei turaga mussten sich auf das letzte Stück des Dorfes retten Doch in dem Moment, in dem die Toa die Bahrag in einen Käfig aus Protodermis eingefroren hatten und dadurch alle Krana verschwanden, brach der Boden unter den Helden zusammen und sie fielen in Energie-Protodermis, die sie zu den viel stärkeren Toa Nuva machte. In Ga-Koro brachen alle Bohrok im letzten Moment zusammen, und es erschienen in den Toa-Suvas, den Schreinen der Toa Nuva, Toa-Symbole, die die Elementarkräfte der Toa darstellten. Die Bohrok und Bohrok Va halfen danach beim Wiederaufbau des Dorfes. Dasselbe taten sie auch in den anderen Dörfern. Takua und Jaller gingen wieder nach Ta-Koro zurück. Die Bohrok-Kal Kurz nachdem sie dort ankamen, griff ein seltsamer Bohrok, der Elektrische Kräfte hatte und sehr viel stärker war als alle anderen Bohrok war - und dieser stahl Tahus Nuva-Symbol. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung mit Turaga Vakama wnderten Jaller, Tahu und Takua los, um die anderen Toa zu warnen... Fortsetzung folgt... Die Maske des Lichts thumb|Der [[Teridax|Makuta erscheint Takua.]] Wenig später fand ein Turnier einer Neuerfundenen Variante des Kolhii-Spiels auf der ganzen Insel statt. Jaller und Takua machten das Team für Ta-Koro, aber als dann das Endspiel zwischen Ta- Ga- und Po-Koro im neuen Kolhii-Stadion in Ta-Koro stattfand, war Takua auf einmal verschwunden… Jaller fand seinen Freund schließlich an einem Lavastrom, wo er ein Totem untersuchte und eine seltsame goldene Maske fand. Doch dann kam eine riesige Lavawelle und hätte Takua beinahe weggespült- wenn Tahu nicht gewesen wäre. Dann steckte sich Jaller die Maske in seinen Rucksack und rannte mit Takua hinüber zum Kolhii-Stadion, wo sie es grade noch rechtzeitig bis zum Kolhii- Spiel zwischen Ta- Ga- und Po- Koro schafften. Ga-Koro gewann das Spiel, bei dem Takua einen neuen Trick vorführte. Am Ende des Spiels fiel Jaller bei der Verbeugung die goldene Maske aus dem Rucksack, und zwar so, das sie ihn anstrahlte. Deswegen hielten ihn alle für den Vorboten des siebten Toa des Lichts, zu dem die Maske führen sollte. Doch der „Vorbote“ zwang seinen Freund Takua dazu, mitzukommen. So zogen die beiden los und wanderten dem Licht der Maske hinterher. Währenddessen wanderten Jaller und Takua durch den Urwald von Le- Wahi, wo sie einer Flammenbärin begegneten, die sie erst besiegten, nachdem Jaller eine Runde Rodeo reiten gemacht hatte und Lewa ihnen zur Hilfe Kam, die Bärin aber nicht tötete, sondern wegschickte. Dann flogen sie gemeinsam mit Lewa auf dem rücken eines Gukko- Vogels nach Ko- Wahi, wobei sie aber Takuas Reitkrebs Puku zurücklassen mussten und von der Zerstörung Ta-Koros erfuhren. Also verließ Lewa sie und ging zu den anderen Toa, während die beiden Toasucher in Ko-Wahi Kopaka begegneten, der für sie gleich ein paar Bohrok einfror. Dann kamen Takua, Jaller und Kopaka nach Ko-Koro, doch auch dieses Dorf wurde von den Rahkshi angegriffen und Kopaka lieferte sich einen harten Kampf mit Makutas Söhnen, bevor er sie schließlich in einem kleinen See einfrieren konnte. Dort begegneten die drei auch Puku, die ihnen bis hier hinterhergelaufen war. Kopaka drehte um, um sein Dorf weiter zu beschützen, während der Vorbote und der Chronist in die Tunnel von Onu- Koro gingen. Doch dort verloren sich die beiden, und Takua sah in einer Vision Teridax. thumb|150px|left|Takua bei der Verwandlung zu Takanuva. Als Takua endlich wieder zu Jaller stieß, entschied sich der Chronist, lieber nicht mit diesem weiterzusuchen, da Teridax in der Vision gesagt hatte, das er, wenn er ihm die Maske nicht geben würde, Jaller und die sechs Dörfer vernichten würde. Also trennten sich die beiden. Doch das ärgerte Teridax, und so schickte er drei weitere Rahkshi los. Gerade als Pohatu in Onu-Koro die Botschaft überbrachte, dass es bald einen siebten Toa geben würde, tauchte Takua auf- und kurz danach die drei neuen Rahkshi. Dabei kamen auch noch die anderen vier Toa (Tahu, Gali, Lewa und Kopaka) und kämpften mit. Allerdings wurde Tahu vom Rahkshi der Zwietracht angegriffen und wandte sich jetzt gegen die anderen Toa.- Während Takua sich dazu überreden ließ, Jaller zu suchen und zu warnen. thumb|150px|left|Takanuva Beim Kampf gegen die Rahkshi ließ Onua versehentlich einen Teil der Höhlendecke von Onu-Koro einstürzen, wobei er zwar die Rahkshi begrub, aber beinahe auch Pohatu und sich selbst. Unterdessen schafften es Gali und Kopaka, Tahu einzufrieren und aus der einstürzenden Höhle zu schaffen. Gali, Lewa und Kopaka schafften Tahu weg und heilten ihn mit all ihren heilenden Kräften vom Zauber des Rahkshis der Zwietracht, gerade, als Takua Jaller aus einer Schlucht im Gebirge in der Nähe von Kini- Nui rettete. left|thumb|[[Takutanuva]] In Kini- Nui jedoch begegneten Jaller und Takua- Allen sechs Rahkshi! Doch auch die Toa tauchten auf und besiegten mit ihren vereinigten Elementarkräften alle Rahkshi- Bis auf den Rahkshi der Angst, der Takua angriff. Doch Jaller opferte sein Leben für Takua, und diesem wurde klar, das er der siebte Toa war-- und das wurde wahr, als Takua die Maske des Lichts aufsetzte- und zu Takanuva wurde und so auch mit einem Schlag den letzten Rahkshi besiegte. Als Toa thumb|150px|left|Takanuva beim Kampf. Am Tag nach der Verwandlung stieg Takanuva hinunter ins unterirdische Versteck von Teridax, mit dem er im Laufe des Kampfes zu Takutanuva zusammenschmolz. Dann stürzte ein Tor über dieser Fusion ein. Von Teridax blieb nur noch seine Energieform, die Antidermis, übrig, während bei Takanuva nur noch die Maske des Lichts wieder aus den Trümmern geschlittert kam. Turaga Vakama und die anderen schafften es jedoch, den Toa des Lichts aus der Maske neu zu erschaffen. Metru Nui/Voya Nui-Mission So kehrte er danach mit den Matoranern nach Metru Nui zurück und hatte dann ursprünglich vor, mit Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Hewkii, Nuparu und Kongu nach Voya Nui zu gehen, aber er konnte nicht durch ein seltsames Tor in einem zu durchquerenden Gang schreiten, da dieses kein Licht durchließ. So musste er zurück nach Metru Nui. Dark Mirror Zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem die Toa Mahri zurückkehrten, wurde Takanuva bei einem wachgang um Metru Nui von einem Schattenegel attackiert und nur knapp von Brutaka gerettet. Dieser wollte ihn dann zu den anderen Toa Nuva nach Karda Nui schicken, den anderen Toa hinterher, aber durch einen Fehler bei der Teleportation kam er in einer veränderten Welt an, in der die Toa die Matoraner unterdrückten und ein Imperium aufgestellt hatten. Bald wurde er von dem Tahu und dem Kopaka dieser Welt gefangengenommen. Bald traf er im Gefängnis auf den Takua dieser Welt, mit dem er es schaffte, auszubrechen und in den Archiven den Turaga Dume von hier zu befreien. Doch dann stand plötzlich Toa Tuyet, die Anführerin des Imperiums, vor ihnen und nahm sie gefangen. Doch anstatt die drei zum Kolosseum zu bringen, führte sie sie tief in die Archive ... wo sich zwei Makuta, Krika und Kojol, vor dem Imperium versteckten. dann verwandelte sich auch "Tuyet" ... und zwar in Teridax, den Makuta, den Takanuva in der "echten" Welt besiegt hatte! Takanuva redete mit den Makuta, denn er wollte ja den Brutaka dieser Welt finden, damit der ihn in seine Welt zurückschicken konnte. Diese sagten, sie würden ihm helfen, wenn er dafür eine Expedition überfiel, die unterwegs war, um die Maske der Zeit für das Imperium zu besorgen. Die Expedition bestand aus zwei Toa; Kualus und Bomonga; und einem Matoraner, Jaller. Von ihnen erfuhr er jedoch, dass sie Brutaka getötet hatten. Kurz darauf wurden die beiden feindlichen Toa von einem Windstoß, verursacht durch den Widerstandskämpfer Lesovikk, fortgeweht. Mit diesem, der ihm glaubte, er wäre auch gegen das Imperium und Tuyet, ging er in die Stadt zurück, wo er sich dann mit einem aufstandsteam, bestehend aus Nuju, Ahkmou, drei dunklen Jägern: "Wächter", "Dunkelheit" und "Ursprung", einem Toa: Krakua, und einem Po-Matoraner namens Kodan. =Reale Welt= *Der Matoraner Takua wurde Sommer 2003 zusammen mit Pewkuu als Titan verkauft. *Der Toa des Lichts Takanuva wurde Sommer 2003 zusammen mit seinem Fahrzeug, dem Ussanui, als Titan veröffentlicht. *Der Toa des Zwielichts Takanuva wurde im Sommer 2008 als Titan verkauft. =Quellen= *''Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Nur erwähnt) *''Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui'' *''Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten'' *''Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Nur erwähnt) *''Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts'' *''Bionicle Adventures 4: Mask of Light'' *''Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno'' (Nur erwähnt) *''Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube'' (Nur erwähnt) *''(Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets)'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''(Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle)'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Nur erwähnt) *''The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' (Nur erwähnt) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' (Erstes Auftauchen) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok-Animationen'' *''Bohrok-Kal-Animationen'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II'' *''Mata Nui Explorer'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Nicht kanonisch) en:Takua/Takanuva fi:Takua/Takanuva pl:Takanuva